


The Mutation is You

by thecolorofstars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorofstars/pseuds/thecolorofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the age of the Trollian Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutation is You

“Karkat?”

It’s at this point where you have to examine where it all went wrong. It could have been back before this started, if you hadn’t been so selfish then Sollux wouldn’t be here. You just had to convince him that Texas was the place to be durning the fridgid winter months. Naturally that led to you freezing your ass off in sixty degree weather while your best friend in the world laughed and walked around in a t-shirt. Somehow you don’t think that your mistake was there. Just that little bit should have been fine on its own. No, the mistake was when the evacuation suggestion appeared for the areas around you.  
Not once did you wonder why every town around you was told that leaving might be a good idea while it was asked that all Houston citizens stayed put. Some tried to leave anyway, only to be turned back by lines of army men swarming the city line. They wouldn’t let anyone through. Right after word started spreading, the evacuation became mandatory. Suddenly it became obvious that the entire population of Houston was being held captive, but the reason was still unclear.

After a few days of a tense standstill, it was leaked that the center of the city as infected with radioactive material. According to this claim, it had been for many years. It was only now that it was becoming an issue. Without warning, cells began to morph. Many appeared at the hospital with discolored skin, eyes, hair, and blood. In the most severe cases, the skull began to grow two nubs on top of it. Nobody survived past that, but there were hints of color in some of the nubs in the farthest-progressing cases. The issue was that you had lived in Houston for your entire life.

“I’m fucking screwed,” you admitted to Sollux one night.

And screwed you are. Sollux is alive and well, which is good since you haven’t seen him in a few days. You stand in front of your friend, grinning at him as well as you can manage to through the odd pain. After repeating your name, he stares at you in shock and fear for a moment before motioning to a mirror. With a quick precision that you never quite had before, you spin to stare into it. A creature with grey skin, yelled eyes, and sharp teeth stares back at you. Two colored nubs stick out of its tangled black hair. You almost scream at the creature behind you before you realize. It’s you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this one, it will depend on the feedback that I get.


End file.
